Fluffy
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Law finds a giant, fluffy, polar bear plushy and brings it back to the sub. But the Heart Pirates suspect something is odd about it.


**Fluffy**

 **Title:** Fluffy  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Law finds a giant, fluffy, polar bear plushy and brings it back to the sub. But the Heart Pirates suspect something is odd about it.  
 **Warnings:** OOCness; Crack-fic

* * *

"So fluffy!" Law hugged the large polar bear plushy.

"Captain, where did you get this?" Bepo asked.

"I found it on the island," Law answered.

"So you just _took it_ without thinking that it was suspicious!?" The Heart Pirates exclaimed at their captain's laidback attitude.

"It's just a polar bear plushy," Law claimed. "There's nothing to worry about,"

 _'How is he not noticing with his Observation Haki that the polar bear isn't normal!?'_

XXX

Law was in his room, napping on top of his new stuffed animal. However, he didn't realize that the stuffed animals was made of strings and that Doflamingo was inside. "Fufufu," Doflamingo laughed quietly. "Law didn't suspect a single thing,"

Law drowsily rubbed his eyes. "Fluffy, go back to sleep," His head then fell back down onto the polar bear plush chest.

Doflamingo quieted, waiting for Law to realize that he had heard him spoke. However, Law remained asleep and unaware. "Seriously, Law? I thought I taught you better than this!"

Meanwhile, the Heart Pirates had witnessed the whole thing. _'That is no stuffed animal!'_

XXX

Law was working on his paperwork when someone knocked the door. He stood up and opened it. "Yes?"

"Captain, that stuffed animal's evil!" Bepo said.

"Bepo, I know I haven't used you as a pillow since I got Fluffy, but there's no need to be jealous," Law told him. "You're still my number one pillow. I'm just giving you a break,"

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized.

"But Captain, Fluffy spoke last night!" Penguin pointed out.

"And just use your Observation Haki!" Shachi added. "He's not normal!"

"You guys are just jealous that I have a super fluffy pillow/bed!" Law accused.

Inside the stuffed animal, Doflamingo face palmed. _'Did Law lose a few brain cells over the years?'_

"We need to kill him!" Penguin declared.

Law picked up Kikoku. "Leave Fluffy alone!"

"You could just sleep on top of Bepo!" Shachi said.

"Fluffy has more fluffy fur!" Law argued.

"Just remove the orange jumpsuit—"

"No nudity!"

"He's a polar bear—"

"If you guys are into those things, don't drag innocent Bepo into it!"

"We're not into animals! We're into chicks!"

"Chicks are baby chickens!"

"You know we meant _human_ chicks as in ladies!"

Doflamingo did his best to withhold his laughter.

"Don't you dare do anything to him," Law warned. "I'm taking him with me to Punk Hazard since I don't trust you guys around him,"

 _'Punk Hazard?'_ Doflamingo questioned. _'Odd. What could he possibly want to do there?'_

XXX

It's been months since Doflamingo had first arrived with the Heart Pirates. He and Law have stayed on Punk Hazard for a few months. Doflamingo ate, drank water, and used the bathroom when Law was asleep, careful to keep his strings active to stay in shape of Fluffy. Law still hadn't suspected a thing.

Law had brought him along when he went to check on the Marines that had just reached shore. How did Law carry Doflamingo every time they went somewhere? Doflamingo didn't know. Why didn't Law get suspicious with how heavy the stuffed animal was? Doflamingo didn't know. Why didn't Law just use his Observation Haki already and realize his crew was right? Doflamingo didn't know.

"What brings you to my vacation home, White Hunter-ya?" Law asked, leaning against the door and hugging Fluffy.

The Marines stared. "What's with the stuffed animal?"

"Oh this is Fluffy," Law introduced.

"Why can I sense a life force within it?" Smoker asked. "It's not a stuffed animal,"

"Yes he is!" Law huffed. "What's with you people!? First my crew and now even the Navy!? He's just a normal polar bear plushy!"

XXX

Doflamingo hadn't expected Law to betray Caesar and Monet. Still, he maintained his disguise as Fluffy. He was even put inside the cage with Law and the other prisoners! "I don't think Law has been punished enough," Vergo opened the cell door and approached Fluffy. "Since this stuffed animal seems dear to you, I will attack it," He imbued his bamboo staff with Armament Haki and swung it at Fluffy's stomach.

Doflamingo managed to cover his stomach with his own Armament Haki just in time, defending him against the blow. "Okay, this has gone on long enough," He stood up.

"Fluffy's alive!?" Law exclaimed.

"Vergo stop," Doflamingo deactivated his strings. "It's been me all alone,"

"Fluffy?" Law asked, seeing the strings dissipate. He broke his chains and rushed towards the pile. "Fluffy?" Tears were welling up.

"Law, you're twenty six years old," Doflamingo pointed out.

Law began to sob. "FLUFFY!"

Doflamingo actually felt _sorry_ for Law. He sighed and created a smaller version of Fluffy and gave it to Law. "There,"

Law hugged Fluffy, quietly crying. "Fluffy…"

"Oi Law!" Smoker called. "Help us out of these chains!"

Law looked between Fluffy and then at the other prisoners. "Nah, I choose Fluffy. Bye!" He waved as the cage was dangled outside.

The End.


End file.
